Bismarck (NX-10)
|owner = United Federation of Planets |operator = Section 31 |type = Escort Warship Timeship |decks = 4 |crew = 10+ (can hold up to 4 prisoners) |speed = Warp 10, transwarp capable, time travel capable |armament = Phaser cannons, antiproton beams, phaser adapters, phaser emitters, magnetometric guided charges, photon torpedo launchers, quantum torpedo launchers |defenses = Deflector shields, ablative armor, subspace field, electromagnetic field, cloaking device, regeneration, multi-vector assault mode |image2 = }} USS ''Rapture'' was a Rapture-class vessel operated by Section 31 from the 22nd to 24th century. Technical data Propulsion system The warp drive of the Rapture made this ship faster than any other starship in the fleet at the time in the mid 2370s. The warp drive was capable of maintaining speeds exceeding warp 10. Defensive systems The Rapture was designed with an unprecedented level of automation, and, combined with its advanced tactical systems, was one of the most powerful combat ships in the Alpha Quadrant. The primary battle systems on board the Rapture included deflector shields, ablative armor, subspace field, electromagnetic field, cloaking device, regeneration, phaser cannons, antiproton beams, phaser adapters, phaser emitters, magnetometric guided charges, photon torpedo launchers and quantum torpedo launchers. Additional systems In addition to standard automation systems, the Rapture also featured holoemitters on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). The Rapture also came equipped with a retractable loading ramp in the rear just behind the tractor emitter for crew members to enter/exit while the ship is landed, or to load/unload cargo. Interior design The Rapture had four decks and a jefferies tube along with a turbolift on each deck. *'Deck 1:' main bridge, captain's ready room, main transporter room, phaser cannons, upper main engineering, plasma exhaust vents, upper sensor array, crew quarters and escape pod access. *'Deck 2:' lower main engineering, main impulse engines, computer core, targeting sensors, gallery, kitchen, holosuites, mess hall, warp coils, sickbay, doctor's office, counselor's office, medical lab and science lab. *'Deck 3:' guest quarters, interrogation/detention area, brig, storage bay, security station, armory and emergency transporter room. *'Deck 4:' landing struts, navigational deflector, torpedo magazines, torpedo launchers, transwarp coils, cargo bay, airlocks, lower sensor array and main tractor beam emitter. Main bridge The bridge layout of the Rapture was compact, but nonetheless accommodated the familiar engineering, tactical, science, conn and ops stations. The main bridge acted as the nerve center of the vessel, and the entire module was sunken into a much larger deck 1 than on most Federation starships to provide added protection during combat situations. Access to the bridge was provided by two doorways at the back, located on both port and starboard sides. Just forward of the starboard entryway was the location of the ship's dedication plaque, as well as an auxiliary computer access panel. The port side of the bridge housed the engineering and tactical I stations, while the starboard side featured the science and tactical II consoles. Because of its nearly exclusive role as a combat vessel, stations aboard the Rapture were designed with speed in mind. The center of the bridge featured the lone captain's chair, which was on a raised platform and had a clear view of all bridge stations, as well as of the main viewscreen. On both sides of the command chair were separate control panels, allowing the occupant access to virtually every system aboard the ship. Between the command chair and the viewscreen was an integrated flight control and operations panel, capable of performing the joint duties of those stations' larger counterparts on other Federation starships. Like all of the bridge stations on the Rapture, the conn had been designed for maximum speed and efficiency of commands input by the operator, allowing the craft to be handled almost like a fighter when under the hands of a skilled pilot. The engineering station allowed for a direct link to the impulse and warp engines, as well as monitoring of the other various systems vital to the operation of the ship. This single station was capable of mirroring all the readouts and consoles located in main engineering, allowing the chief engineer to issue commands from the bridge. Mirroring the engineering station on the port side of the bridge was the science station. Normally occupied by the ship's chief science officer, the panels and readouts on this station allowed direct access to the ship's sensor systems. Capable of taking high resolution scans of both natural and artificial phenomena, this station played a vital role during reconnaissance missions. Flanking both sides of the viewscreen were two tactical stations, which had primary access to the ship's powerful phaser cannons, torpedo launchers and various other special ordinance packages. Working closely with conn, the officers stationed at these consoles were responsible for firing the various weapons aboard the Rapture during combat operations. The purpose of the tactical II station was to lighten the load on its sister station, particularly in battle. Some time after the commission of the Rapture in 2161, various aspects of the bridge were redesigned over the centuries. The captain's chair area was redone to remove the fencing and add new consoles, the dedication plaque was moved to the starboard door area, and additional consoles were added to the side stations and the rear wall. Sickbay The main sickbay was located on deck 2 between the mess hall and science labs. Containing four biobeds, this room served as the primary crew support facility during emergency situations. The room was equipped with limited surgical facilities and was primarily intended to stabilize patients until they could be delivered to a nearby friendly starbase medical facility. Laboratories The Rapture was equipped with two dedicated science and medical labs for field testing and investigations. These rooms mirrored their counterparts on larger Federation starships by making use of scaled down devices that could commonly be found on those ships. Main engineering Main engineering on the Rapture was situated on deck 1 with the lower section on deck 2. The Master Situation Monitor was located in the starboard wall bulkhead. The warp core was placed on an elevated platform in the center of the compartment, opposite the control consoles. Crew Berthing Each cabin vary in size, space, and look. The crew quarters were generally clean and left basic, with a replicator port and computer terminal. At times, crew quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. Mess Hall The Rapture had a mess hall located on the port side of deck 2. Like all the equipment and materials aboard the ship, the mess hall was compact and functional. At the head of the room were three open slots that served as dispensers for the replicators. In addition, the mess hall doubled as a makeshift meeting area that could be used to conduct crew briefings and mission profiles. A tall screen panel located on one of the walls could be used as a visual aid to display tactical graphics. The mess hall was also host to many social gatherings, including diplomatic affairs, birthday parties, ping pong games and holiday celebrations. Transporter rooms The Rapture was equipped with two transporter compartments, one located on deck 1 and the other on deck 3. The transporter pads were much smaller than the sort found on ''Galaxy''-class and ''Intrepid''-class starships, but bigger than ''Defiant''-class. Command Crew *Commanding officer: Captain Alpha *First officer/chief engineer: Sobek *Tactical officer/security chief: *Chief medical officer: Doctor Rimmer *Science officer: *Helmsman: *Communications officer: *Counselor: Jamie Category:Starships Category:Warships Category:Timeships